1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO/2007/101708, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20090219103, discloses an oscillator arrangement, comprising a differential amplifier and a first and second terminal. The current driving capability of the transistors in the first branch is equal to the current driving capability of the transistors in the second branch of the differential amplifier, so that the differential amplifier has a symmetric configuration.
A linearized differential amplifier is known from EP 0 400 650 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,515. In DE 40 38 217 C2, an input voltage region is increased by means of offset voltage sources of a differential amplifier. DE 42 92 255, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,664, T1 discloses an operational amplifier with a sample-and-hold device and with automatic zeroing.